world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
060714doirseriad
08:57 -- carewornAstrologist CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:57 -- 08:57 CA: Heeeeeey yooooou 08:57 GA: oh, hey 08:57 GA: uh 08:57 GA: so, im sorry for being such a dick lately 08:57 GA: and uh, i guess leon's dead now 08:58 CA: That he is 08:58 GA: not your fault, i suppose, its really jacks 08:58 CA: Yeah.. I mean.. 08:58 CA: I guess 08:59 GA: but i was thinkin about how ive been so mean, and even if nothin' matters anyway, i thought i should probably apologize 08:59 CA: Apooloogy accepted 08:59 GA: cool 08:59 CA: I guess I shoould apooloogize toooo 09:00 GA: nah, dont worry about it 09:00 CA: Foor... Breaking up with yoou in the first place... 09:00 GA: heheh its all water under the bridge 09:00 GA: under the bridge where the trolls live 09:00 CA: Um 09:00 CA: Noo 09:00 CA: Troolls doon't live oon bridges 09:00 CA: Under 09:00 GA: different trolls 09:00 GA: from human culture 09:01 GA: they lived under bridges and had riddles for dora the explorer 09:01 CA: I doon't really want too knoow... 09:01 GA: yeah, so like, we're friends now? 09:02 GA: no hard feelings? everything chill between us? 09:02 CA: Soo chill like. Ice 09:02 GA: alright alright alright alright alright 09:02 GA: heheheh 09:02 CA: Oooooh soo, I think Im dating Kate noow 09:02 GA: hahahah really 09:02 GA: you didnt skip a beat did ya 09:04 CA: Only... I'm noot sure what kind oof relatioonship it is... 09:04 CA: I guess I still kind oof hate her foor oobvioous reasoons... 09:04 GA: right, right, but kikate is dead 09:04 CA: But she's a qT3.14 at the same time? I... Doon't knoow 09:05 GA: a... ... cutiepie? hahah 09:05 GA: alright but you probably shouldnt mention kikate too much 09:05 GA: unless its a black relationship 09:06 CA: I'm setting up a RELATIONSHIP GAMBIT noow 09:06 GA: i mean i just mentioned him all the time with reckless abandon to see how shed react but thats probably not what should be done 09:06 CA: It exists. 09:06 GA: relationship gambit? 09:07 CA: Yes. We will start in the grey zoone and soort oof just tilt froom Red too Black. That woorks? Yeah tootally 09:07 CA: I kind oof miss yoour stupidity. 09:07 GA: uhhh... ill take that as a compliment? 09:07 GA: arent you in a black relationship with ryspor though? you gonna break his heart too? 09:07 CA: NO! 09:07 GA: or... spleen or whatever represents black love 09:08 CA: I HATE Ryspoor 09:08 GA: but you said tilt from red to black 09:08 GA: sorry, red 'too' black 09:08 CA: See this is where yoou're dumb 09:08 GA: yeah i dont fucking get troll romance 09:09 GA: im done with it 09:09 CA: It's noot really black, and it's noot red either 09:09 CA: Fuck I'm coonfused noow 09:09 GA: so its grey? 09:09 GA: but wasnt that already- ah whatever 09:09 CA: I doon't knoow 09:10 CA: The gambit is dead. 09:10 CA: The end 09:10 GA: do you even know what a gambit is 09:11 CA: Hoow aboout yoou shut up 09:12 GA: hey, just saying, you keep using that word, i do not think it means what you think it means 09:13 CA: Doo noot make 09:13 GA: anyway, did you hear that maso beat their world first? again? 09:13 CA: Title foor the princess bride references at me 09:13 CA: Check yoourself 09:13 CA: I did 09:13 CA: >=>:| 09:13 GA: yes yes dont reference one of the best movies ever blah blah 09:13 GA: we seriously need to step up our games though 09:14 GA: i mean maso has like, what, three players 09:14 CA: Yeah like damn 09:14 GA: and they have two of the twinks to help them! including mr postman, the most powerful of them all! 09:14 CA: But I kind oof doon't want too coomplete oour woorld too quickly... 09:14 CA: It'd have too be me too get vooted ooff the team 09:15 CA: As I'm the oonly oone with twoo lives left! 09:15 CA: Besides Vejant I think but whoo coounts THAT guy 09:15 GA: dont worry, if you come to my team... uh... actually im probably getting voted off too 09:15 GA: im like the worst player even though im not 09:16 CA: Same here 09:16 CA: Besides Vejant because whoo coounts THAT guy 09:16 GA: is vejant dead? 09:17 CA: Maybe 09:17 GA: i think null is dead, and probably balish 09:17 GA: theyre both missing 09:17 CA: Shoould we add him too oour death coount? 09:17 CA: Proobably noot 09:17 CA: Because whoo coounts THAT guy 09:17 GA: eheheh 09:17 GA: did i ever tell you about the time he got pinned to the wall by kate and null on derse 09:18 GA: fucking shithead, i told him to stay quiet and what does he do? flies up and yells his name to the heavens like nasty trash 09:18 GA: he got what was coming to him though, with an arrow to the leg and whatever null did 09:19 CA: Ahahaha 09:19 GA: if i wasnt so pissed at the time i probably wouldve gotten in trouble for laughing 09:19 GA: that shit was funny 09:19 CA: Think his ooffspring woould be as shitty as him? 09:20 CA: > implying 09:20 GA: his offspring? 09:20 GA: i doubt he's ever going to have offspring 09:20 GA: not just because he's dead, but he told me once that he doesnt even do romance 09:20 GA: even ive done romance, man, what a loser 09:21 CA: What a l00za 09:22 GA: he was like the troll version of dean 09:22 GA: except i think dean had a huge crush on kate 09:23 CA: Even DEAN did romance 09:23 GA: no, no, he didnt 'do' romance 09:23 GA: he died before he could get anywhere 09:24 GA: really it seemed unnecessary and forced, bad play by him. and honestly i doubt kate would ever stoop so low as to go out with that douche. 09:24 GA: (( brb for like 10 mins )) 09:43 GA: ((back sorry )) 09:44 CA: (('S cool)) 09:44 GA: so uh, are you guys nearing completion of your world? 09:44 CA: We got caught up in so much NPC bullshit I forgot we still had frog breeding to do 09:45 CA: I just casually called other sentient beings 'NPCs' 09:45 CA: Get out of my head Doir 09:45 GA: none of us even count as sentient 09:45 GA: yeah my teams been doing fuckall 09:45 CA: What have you losers even been doing? 09:46 GA: literally nothing 09:46 GA: i cant tell how long its been, it could range from a day to half a year tbh 09:46 CA: Time is weird here 09:46 GA: i think i know why but ryspor made me promise not to tell, uuugh 09:46 GA: dont tell ryspor i hinted that theres a secret 09:46 CA: Come on... 09:47 CA: You can tell me babe >=;o 09:47 GA: no, im changing up my stance on secrets 09:47 GA: especially secrets like this one 09:47 GA: no telling secrets 09:47 GA: damnit i think i was the one trying to get everyone to get over their bullshit drama and be more open, too 09:47 CA: Bb pls 09:48 GA: you dont wanna know man 09:48 CA: BB plsss 09:48 CA: I'm all kinds of curious 09:48 GA: no seriously 09:48 GA: shit will fuck you up 09:48 GA: like how the realization that people are just walking donuts 09:49 CA: What? 09:49 GA: food never really goes inside of you, it just goes along a long tube from your mouth to your butt 09:49 GA: a donut 09:50 CA: Well uh, okay 09:52 GA: okay so dont tell ryspor 09:52 GA: he'll be soooo pissed 09:53 CA: Yeah yeah, just tell me 09:53 GA: no 09:54 GA: moving on, uh, my team is so bad at doing things, that we're throwing a party about it 09:54 CA: Really? 09:54 CA: Oh 09:54 CA: My 09:54 CA: God 09:54 CA: We're second best team now then, right? 09:54 CA: Hell yeah 09:55 GA: no youre still worse 09:55 CA: Oh 09:55 CA: Well okay 09:57 GA: heheheh so anyway you guys should get a move on with your universe stuff because in case ryspor hasn't told you we're resetting soon 09:57 GA: either that or jack's killing us all soon 09:57 GA: honestly i dont know and it could go either way 10:00 GA: hey, so, you said originally when we broke up that we might get back together 10:00 CA: Yes I did 10:00 GA: and i mean i was like what the dicks youre gonna sex up that other guy 10:00 GA: but uh, maybe we could someday 10:01 CA: Get back together yes 10:01 CA: I do 10:01 CA: Marry me Doir Mavico 10:01 GA: you may now kiss the bride 10:01 GA: mwah 10:02 CA: Mwah 10:02 GA: man so how many romantic partners do you have now 10:02 GA: three? jeez 10:02 GA: if we are romantic partners ;o 10:03 CA: >=;o 10:03 CA: Three all at the same time 10:03 CA: New high score 10:03 GA: amazing 10:04 GA: but that's not a three all at the same time in that kind of way, is it? ;;o 10:04 GA: christ, im turning into you with this flirting 10:04 GA: did i really just suggest a foursome, ugh 10:05 CA: What's wrong with me 10:05 CA: Babe 10:05 GA: let's be frank, you're a super whore 10:06 GA: i mean that as a compliment 10:07 CA: >=:c 10:07 GA: eheheh 10:07 GA: have you gotten any word from tlaloc recently? 10:07 GA: i think hes dead too 10:07 GA: we're droppin like flies out here, man 10:08 CA: Yeah pretty sure he's dead 10:08 GA: where are they all dying 10:08 CA: How badly do fivesomes end? 10:08 GA: well, that depends on the participants 10:08 GA: er 10:08 CA: I thought Tlaloc was with you guys 10:08 GA: no, he's just gone 10:08 GA: like balish and null are gone 10:09 GA: they mustve been secretly killed by jack like he tried to secretly kill leon 10:09 CA: Well no one needed him anyways 10:09 GA: yeah he was useless 10:09 GA: did you know he tried to court me paleways right after ryspor broke up with me? fuckin asshole 10:09 CA: Ahahah 10:09 GA: and then he called me a freak for the whole, uh, magical girl thing, which admittedly is kind of freaky, but still 10:11 GA: man he was such a dick we should've killed him earlier 10:11 CA: He was a dick! 10:11 GA: yeah fuck that guy 10:12 GA: its his fault jack is double god tiered too 10:12 CA: And his dick is small 10:12 GA: how do you- wait, trolls dont even have dicks 10:13 GA: dont you have a troll dick too because all trolls have troll dicks? lmao 10:14 GA: so glad ryspor and i had all of those scientific talks about things, such a helpful guy 10:14 CA: Human-Troll genitalia is a blur 10:15 GA: maybe you need glasses 10:15 CA: He flashed me on our first encounter 10:15 CA: but they're essentially the same 10:15 GA: hahahahah 10:15 GA: wooooow 10:16 CA: Maybe that's why I am the way I am now 10:16 CA: Because Tlaloc scarred me for life 10:16 GA: you're a huge slut because he flashed you? 10:16 GA: that doesnt make a lotta sense 10:16 CA: My innocence is gone forever 10:16 CA: Cry cry weep weep 10:16 GA: did you ever even have innocence 10:17 GA: wasnt fucking leon until he shrivelled up into dust or whatever scarring too 10:17 GA: how did you two even fuck if youre half fish 10:17 GA: no, dont tell me 10:18 CA: Oh well 10:18 CA: Eheheheheh 10:18 CA: Never mind 10:18 GA: ah shit 10:18 GA: we shouldve asked him about his temple 10:19 GA: he has a temple, or a maze he called it, under his house, sounded like what ryspor told me about the place he went 10:19 GA: too late now i suppose 10:19 CA: meh 10:21 GA: i dont get why we dont just have one big memo open all the time 10:21 GA: wouldnt that be way easier 10:21 CA: it would be all kinds of easier 10:21 GA: i mean i get why we dont, its the same reason why hermione didnt just use the time turner to kill voldemort 10:22 GA: it would be too fucking convenient and break the game 10:22 CA: and we designate the direct pesters to...... Private affairs 10:22 GA: yeah i dont think private logs are supposed to be for phone sex or whatever you mean 10:22 CA: Wink wink 10:23 GA: anyway i think i get the real reason, probably more to do with ryspor's revelation and the nature of this game 10:23 GA: but ill just keep that to myself 10:23 GA: so whatre your new powers like? 10:25 CA: sex magic 10:25 CA: Something something male gaze something something 10:25 CA: All kinds of cool 10:25 GA: aw man, am i fueling your power? 10:25 CA: I can probably do anything... For a price? 10:25 GA: what price? 10:26 CA: well I dunno are you lusting at the moment? 10:26 GA: not really 10:26 GA: i mean um, definitely? 10:27 GA: uhh, hahah 10:27 CA: then I'm totally fine at the moment 10:27 GA: so can you like heal or shoot lasers or what 10:27 CA: I should test and see if my poses work on the ladiez 10:27 CA: Powers 10:27 CA: I can heal! 10:28 GA: well, i can help you with that ;) 10:28 GA: cool 10:28 CA: I cured Ryspor of his cold 10:28 CA: Then got a bonus to punching his bitch ass 10:28 GA: hahahah 10:32 GA: alright dude ive gotta get back to the team, you know, get morale up, throw a party, if we even are having a party, and then go commit regicide 10:32 GA: see ya later, alligator 10:32 CA: Aw yeah 10:32 CA: Love u babe 10:33 GA: <3? 10:33 GA: what a weird day 10:33 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 22:33 --